Ask Gaster!
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: This an "Ask" a character thing I set up for you because I'm a jerk and I managed to get a talk show with the man himself! So? Have you ever wanted to ask this iconic figure erased from history a burning question about him or Undertale? Well here you are! Come in and meet W. D Gaster! Gaster(and me) will answer all of your questions! SO ASK, ASK, ASK!
1. Episode 1

?:"Oh, hello there! I didn't see you there."

?:"Who am I? WHO AM I?! Excellent question. If you'll look around you, you will see that you are nowhere. A few stars and galaxies but other than that, nowhere. *Chuckles*"

?:"I'll tell you who I am. I wanted to meet you. Yes, YOU. I decided one day, I was going to pursue my dream and break the dimensional barrier between my dimension and yours.  
Because YOU were my dream. *Laughs hysterically* AND HERE YOU ARE! READING THE DEPICTION OF MY WORDS! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" *Space warps around you then stabalizes.*

W. : "I... am W. ...

StoryBook: *Door appears, Walks through* "Ok, Wol-"

Gaster: "Quiet! Don't say my name. Its... a trade secret. Just call me by my last name or W. . Makes no difference to me, Just don't tell them my real name."

StoryBook: "Well Ok, Gaster. I cae to let you know that i'd gotten all the paperwork pushed through and we can start bringing in-" *Sees te audience* "Are you kidding me! We made a deal to bring them in after I was back! Wait... Why Gaster! You started the dialogue without me!"

Gaster: "You know, I've waited nearly an eternity for this and I got a little excited so I thought i'd bring them in early.

StoryBook: *Pinches bridge of nose* "Fine! Fine! I can work with this. Alright. As you can see or Imagine, If you will, we are in the void. Oh yeah, I printed off cards to read."

Gaster: "You printed off cards? *Whispers* amateur"

StoryBook: "Alright Gaster. I've been doing this for years. I'm far from an amateur. And if theres anything I've learned about the godly power of an author is they can kill their characters and the readers can't do anything about it!"

Gaster: "I thought we also agreed that you wouldn't say you were god here and just try to be the humorous host for me."

StoryBook: "You know Gaster, I really hate you sometimes.

Gaster: *Laughs* "But you know you love me."

StoryBook: "I'm just gonna read the card. Ok. The void. Empty. Lonely. Gaze off into eternity and see the bright stars light years away. Feel your weightlessness-"

Gaster: "I think they get it, Ca-"

StroyBook: "Shut up! Alright everyone, Gaster will now answer any question you have. ANY question. We'll answer all that you ask. And, uh, heh heh, If you have a question for me, I'd be glad to answer."

Gaster: "Yes! You didn't come here for nothing did you? ASK! I'm bored!"


	2. Episode 2

StoryBook: "Alright Folks, we're back. We've collected five questions so far so thats what we're going to answer, And uh... Because we got some questions, the network let me build this studio talk show." *The stage now looks like the room on saturay night live or the jimmy falion show. In the window you can see the void.*

Gaster: "What network? You're the au-"

StoryBook: "Woah, woah, woah Gaster. Its ok to acknowledge the fourth wall but lets not shatter it. (There is no network but let me work!)

Gaster: "Fine, fine." *Sits own in comfortable guest chair*

StoryBook: *Sits in hosts chair behind desk* "Alright, for our first question..." *Pulls out five cards.* "MrDoctorSir asks: Gaster, what do you like to do for in your spare time?(Like, for fun)? Thats a very good question Doctor. Gaster?"

Gaster: *hunches forward and makes pyramid with fingers* "A good question indeed. Theres really not much to do out here really. I mean, I can look at the stars and galaxies and collect determination. I also think a little bit and manipulate the void for my amusement. I once wrote a novel. It was good. I even created an editor to review it. Theres nothing here, nor are there any laws of existence. So my thoughts can become reality. I once even created an entire underrealm shortly after my arrival to compensate for the incredible loneliness you get when you're the only thing in a vast absence of creation. But with the determination I collect,  
I can pop in to the real Under-realm and.. heh heh, your world briefly in an unstable form. Because I come form a place with no laws, I can enter either world in any time period. Actually, the 'Grim Reaper' of your world was actually myself misinterpreted. I was still getting the hang of the new freedoms and I entered your world in places that were the direct opposite of derterination. Horror. Places of great tragedy and death. So, I was misinterpretted as the physical embodyment of death. I also reset the tim-. You know what? You didn't ask, So i'll save that one. Oh look at me, yammering on. StoryBook? Next question?"

StoryBook: "Alright." *Pulls up next card* "Aria asks: What is your relation to Sans? Enemy? Lab partner? Father? Brother?"

Gaster: "Ooohoohoo. I've been waiting for someone to ask that one. Its a simple answer really. Think about it. I can't be his father as, I was erased and he was still concieved. He's not me enemy, or I could drag him here with me at my discretion with enough determination. I'm not his brother as you might notice the monumental age difference. Papyrus is his brother. Here it is. I'm his uncle. My sister, skelenetta is his, and papyruses, mother. Before I was erased, I saw them every other weekend when skelenetta would send them to me in the castle to learn about whatever I had going on. I had them be my little apprentices. I loved them dearly and treated them as if they were my own sons. I have reason to believe it was something they did to my machine that put me here... but I'm not sure. I forgive them if so. I visit them from time to time, but they just see..." *He lowers his head* "A Monster..." *Raises head* but enough feeling sorry for myself. Next question."

StoryBook: "A guest member asked: "Do you know sans and papyrus?"

Gaster: "Yes, as my previous response details."

StoryBook: "Ok. Another guest member asked: "How did you meet StoryBook?"

Gaster: *Smiles wide* "Yes, StoryBook. How did we meet?"

StoryBook: *Sighs* "Alright I was snooping around where I shouldn't have been. I got upset t some of the stuff I was seeing in my own universe about the man, so I thought I'd seek him out myself. As you can see, I found him. Not much more to tell."

Gaster: "Rather sparing on the details, but correct."

StoryBook: "Alright, 'Random' asks: Ok, this will be fun. Sense I know that everyone else will ask "original" origin questions, here's something different. So, you know how the being with the most determination obtains the power to manipulate the timeline. I was wondering, O Erased One, just what the six other human characteristics give. Do tell."

Gaster: *Laughs hysterically and almost demonically. Blue and orange eyes light up.*

StoryBook: "Uhhh, Gaster? Ya might want to tone it down just a teeny bit. We don't want to, uh, Scare our audience."

Gaster: *Calms down* "Alright... I'm done. Here we go. *Summons papers into hand. Reads over.* "Here we are. When I existed and Asgore caught those children, I studied the bizare effects each individual soul had. I began to notice a pattern and learned something. Every human soul is different. Each oe acts as a kind of generator for one of the seven known characteristics and their opposites. I wrote a thesis on it and presented it to our scientific community. This is what attracted Ms. Alphys to come work with me and... We'll just let someone else ask t hear that story. Back to where we were. First, There is trust. You become helpless but you call out to every true, absolute friend you have in your realm and give immense power to them to protect you. Then Hope. Hope is a very powerful thing. In small quantities,  
it makes you untouchable for a period of time, you become ethereal to the universe and fade in and out of time and space. In large quantities using multiple bodies,  
It can grant wishes. Any wish really. Then Love. Love is a lot like trust but you gain power from the love you have for another. If they return it, then you can recycle this power between the two of you and do almost anything. Theoretically, this could also work among a group if they had a strong love for eachother. The power that would create...  
Boggles the mind. Then Peace. With Peace, you can calm any storm, bring calm to any Foe and theoretically, vanquish violence and evil from a soul by applying it.  
Then friendship, its like a happy medium between Trust and Love. Then Aspiration. Which gives the user the power to do anythig they can dream of if they can achieve it.  
I know these powers seem repetitive but its what I was able to observe. There is most likely more, but its all I was able to observe before my current state. Ofcourse there are negative characteristics aswell, but we'll save that for a question specifically for it."

StoryBook: "Well look at that, we're out of questions and time! We're still open and ask any of your burning questions you want to know. Any story or bit of information or even his favorite cooking recipe! Its all open! We'll see you next time on: "Ask Gaster!"


	3. Apology Letter

**Well guys, Gasters not here right now. He went for a "Shift Break", whatever that is and i'm here to inform you that certain PEOPLE in the audience have made it their personal duty to rigidly enforce the rukes and guidelines, even there is nothing truly wrong with the thing itself and the Admins want to enforce rules that are slightly unjust and don't allow some particulr types of writing. Yes guys, Lemons(Pornagrapic Fanfictions) are given the green light and Script format writing is shot down.**

 **What an awesome and fair system. Annnnywhooooo, I'm here to inform you that because the system is the way it is and won't be updating soon that I can only accept questions through private messages and I can't use names or someone can sceam bloody-murder and press charges on the site.(However that works.) I don't like it guys and I'm fairly sure it pissed Gaster off but here we are. Sorry guys. I'll continue if people "Conform" because being beloved won't save you from a slightly unjust system. I would give a humorous example of famous person, but every example I can think of... They really had it coming. Well, see ya guys next chapter. Lets hope I can fine another Non-** **script format for this that makes sense. Bye guys. Have a good day/night.**


	4. Episode 3

StoryBook: "Alright, we're back. The guys back at the network said we on't have to respond to whistleblowers who take policing out upon themselves. So we're going to continue with the new questions. Lets see what we got here..." *Sits down behind desk and shuffles through cards*

Gaster: *Walks in* "Sorry, that shift break took longer than I'd thought. I got your message. I have to say I'm glad to hear it. *Sits down in chair and crosses legs.*  
I'm ready."

StoryBook: "Alright, here we go. Wow, Arclin has a lot of good ones. I'll just read it off. Arclin Asks: "Interesting! I have a few questions, hope you don't mind.

First of all, what is your favorite type of food? We know Papyrus likes spaghetti and Sans prefers unhealthy food like burgers and hot dogs, but what about you?

And what about the Gaster Blasters? First of all, how come Sans has them? Second of all, how do they work? And last but not least, the name. Gaster Blasters? Seriously?

Oh, and since the laws of space and time don't seem to apply in the Void, have you maybe seen any of the alternate timelines such as Underswap, Underfell and Outertale? If so, which ones have you seen and what do you think of them?

Thank you for your time and answers, if you answer this, that is." Gaster?"

Gaster: "*Chuckles* How I do love people like this... Ok. Favorite food... I don't really need to eat anymore so I assume you mean when I lived. Hm... Twas I who showed papyrus spaghetti. When I existed, I usually tried to cook a meal for my nephews every night they stayed with me. I was good with spaghetti. Papyrus loved my cooking and his mother would sed me letters about all hsi attempts at recreating my recipe... Heh... He tried so hard. Grilby was a personal friend so for lunch, i'd sometimes take them over to his resturant. Sans took a liking to the food grilby made and begged for me to take him when he came to stay... Hah... *A small blue tear comes down from his eye. He quickly wipes it away.* Those were good times. As I said before, I make stops in the new world without me. I made a plate of my spaghetti using matter from the world in the universal playground here and left if for him on a tree stump as he was a child. He keeps trying to recreate it. I led sans to Grillbys as a child in the form of a small black butterfly. No reason they should go without their favorite foods because my life was stolen from me. But mine? Easy. I love lasagna with cheesecake as a desert. The Meal preceded by a leafy lettuce salad. I haven't had any real food for a long time, but that was my favorite. Sorry for droning on with my stories for such a simple answer."

Gaster: "Gaster Blasters... Gaster Blasters... Ah yes, that little project I worked on. When I was erased, so were my accomplishments as they were my effect on the universe.  
Those were a part of me. The younger King Asgore was curious at the powers of the human soul energy and wondered what monster soul energy did, he wondered if it could be used as a weapon. As the royal scientist for five generations, I happily accepted the challenge. I worked for months, day and night, on them. I created an amulet like thing that used magic to connect itself to ones soul and maximize the energy that emitted from ones individual soul. It has a different effect for everyone, as everyone can have different soul powers. I created a copy and made two gun like objects to explore its use as a weapon. You placed the amulets in a little slot on the top and the gun harnessed the power of the amulet connected to your soul to create aggressive shots or bursts of your soul energy, having different effects depending on your soul type.  
Theoretically it could be used as a healig mechanism or even a gravity or portal gun if used by the right person or monster. When I had my nephews over, I was putting in the finishing touches on them and little Sans walked in. He saw them and thought they were so cool. He picked one up and pointed it at the wall(Thankfully, it wasn't charged) and yelled "Bang!". I laughed at this and he joined me. He said: "Look Uncle Gaster! You made a Blaster! Its a Gaster Blaster!" and the name just stuck.  
I gave it to him before his birthday shortly before Frisk arrived in the under-realm, leaving them on a tree-stump with the note: "Gaster Blasters, to Sans. From the Uncle you never knew. With love. Happy Birthday, Sans." After a few weeks of tikering, he finally figured it out. What happened next was up to what frisk decided... I hope you find this satisfactory."

Gaster: "And lastly, The worlds. I've seen many. Many different universes... Too many to count. Underswap, flowerfell, outertale, Undynetale, skeletontale, Underfell,  
AnotherTale... Just the ones I thought i'd mention. There are far to many to list in our show time. I'm enigmatic in all of them. Whatever erased me after my accidedent was incredibly thourough."

StoryBook: "Alright, hoped you enjoyed that bout. I AM ERROR asks: Hey author if we have characters that represent us can they come in? Any way.

Gaster how was it in the void? Any thing else in there? And what would you do to get out?

StoryBook: "Yes, I can invite guests but they need to talk to me personally through a private message of some sort about it. Then I could explain in further detail.  
You're up Gaster."

Gaster: "Well, the void is rather empty. I dwell here now. I can create anything I want as there is noting to stop me from doing it. I've been here so long... I've lost a lot of Desire. Plus it gets boring being a god after a while... To get back, I gather up determination from surroundings I can make. The void will let me back in the world free of charge. But the world charges me to leave. I make deals or use my stocked determination to open space and time to go back. When Frisk completes his/her story,  
I use it as a way to get back into the world. I go in. Every time, frisk wants a do-over. We make a deal. Frisk gives me all the determination he/she(Depends on universe) has accumulated over the course of their journey and I send them back to when they first dropped in with no memory of their dealigs or leave false memories of Chara or another monster doing it. I already explained this theory before I think... I leave Flowey or Chara with memory for continuations sake."

StoryBook: "Okie Dokey, Iamdaraptor asks: Hey Gaster is it true that being in the Void kinda nulls pain? I mean,Aftertale Gaster tried to persuade Geno Sans to give up on his...'quest' and join him and kinda hang out in the Void where 'You don't feel anything'. Though this may all be just a little ruse just to prevent Geno from carrying out his plan,I have to ask: is this statement true?

Gaster: "In a way. There is nothing in the void to make you feel pain but theres nothing stopping you. Its about perspective. Once you've been here as long as me, you realize that there never is pain. Its all in your head. Theres nothing to keep your thoughts from becoming reality, so if you believe the experience is painful, then you will writhe in agony until you just don't want to hurt anymore and you get the idea that maybe you're not in pain. Then it stops. I tried to convince him but if he believes there are things to feel in the void then he will, if he doesn't i'm perfectly good on my word. It matters not to me whether everyone dies, I'd just reset the timeline again. But I hate to see my nephew with so much blood on his hands... But its not of consequence at the moment. Next."

StoryBook: "Sorry Gaster... Alright... Alright. Alphysassistant asks: "gaster hlw did you get the cracks in your skul and the holes in your hanss?". *Griamces* "That question..."

Gaster: *Groans* "I don't like remembering that... I earned them in the major conflicts of the UnderRealms past. I have a blast in my ribcage, thats from an experiment for a weapon I did back in the great war. There are two major events in monster history. The Great Exodus, and the Great War. To prevent humans from following us down into the space rift in that cave to the under-realm, the first royal scientist, Clause, created the barrier to prevent people from coming in, but as a byproduct, monsters couldn't leave.  
Now, if people didn't lke how things were, they couldn't just go somewhere else. So they confronted their problems. Everyone with different ideas of leadership went and founded their own kingdoms and waged war throughout The under-reals history. Asgores ancestor was the first king from the over-realm before the exodus so his ancestors claimed that the throne was their birth-right. The other houses disagreed. Skirmishes broke out. To monsters, Skirmishes are major battles, much unlike what the humans do.  
But I'll save you history lessons. If you want the history of the under-realm, just ask. Monsters are tough and live for a very long time. Especially skeletons. We're an old, powerful, stubborn breed. I fought in the great war 300 years previous to modern times. I was the general surgeon, meaning I ran battle clinics and got nurses to work, and I made and prototyped weapons. I sometimes tested them on enemy troops... I got hit in the head a good time with a sword, the one that cleaves my head and the one from my mouth up is a crack caused by an explosion. The holes in my hands are when I was caught by a raiding party and some of those fellows didn't trust me with my hands by reputation. They nailed me to a blackwood tree 13 feet off the ground and let me dangle until I was rescued by my allies a few weeks later. We, monsters I mean, slowly heal from wounds, but if they happen suddenly and trauatically or relate to a traumatic situation, they don't. They scar."

StoryBook: "Snowthewhitewolf asks: have you been to alternate universes related to the original, if you have then what's your favorite?"

Gaster:"As I mentioned before, I have. But to be honest, I miss plain old Undertale. Where I was before... This."

StoryBook: "Ok. How about our last question that doesn't have a scarring backstory. A Guest Member asked: "What are you thinking of Alphys as the current royal scientist?"

Gaster: "I'm really happy for her. I always knew she had it in her. When I existed, Alphys earned my notice at a science convention with her presntation on mobile barriers and her soul power thesis. I was a judge. She got a blue ribbon and I asked her if she wanted to be my lab assistant. She was overwhelmingly happy and accepted.  
We worked together for years. She was on a much deserved vacation when I had my accident. We had grown close... Best friends and even Romantically close... Had I not had my accident, Sans and Papyrus would be calling her Aunt Alphys... But lets not dwell on that. I was erased and I'm glad to see that she accomplished and recieved the position without me. Metaton was a stroke of pure genius on her part. I'm happy for her, but I have to say, I didn't see her relationship with Undyne coming. Even if it pains me, I'm just happy that she's happy."

StoryBook: "Alright, thats all of our questions and all we have time for. Like our show? Tell us in the review so we can keep answering your questions, and Keep sending in those questions and Gaster will answer them! Goodbye everyone! See you next time!"


	5. Episode 4

StoryBook: "Hey everyone! This is a shorter episode and I asked the guys back at the network and they thought it might be a good idea. Some of you might not like it,  
but do your best to imagine the situation. Have any of you heard of the band "Panic!At the Disco"? You should! This is a song from an album coming soon in our dimension,  
"House of Memories". I recommend you go and listen to it, then come back and red so you hve an idea and you can understand how awesome it is. You're either viewing from a computer, so pull up another tab and go to youtube, or you're on a tablet of phone, so pull up the app youtube. Don't have it? Its free on the appstore.  
Well, heres enough of me yammering. Gaster!"

Gaster: *Clears throat, eyes light up. Voice is dark and very smooth. Snaps fingers. Dolls undertale cast appear behind him. Studio fades. Void behind him. Music starts*  
(If you didn't listen, do it now! I'm serious!(I'm pretty much writing a music video here. I'm that lame. Sorry guys.))  
Dolls: Ohhhhhhwoaaaaaahoooooahhhhh...

Gaster: "If you're a lover you should know, The lonely moments just get lonelier, the longer you're in love... Than if you were alone... *Moves hands out and dolls vanish*

Gaster: *Higher note* "Memories turn into daydreams, become a taboo..." *Darkness falls, no view*

Gaster: *Eyes shine through the darkness* "I don't want to be afraid... *Begins to fall through nothingness* 'The deeper that I go, *Stars burst to life* "It takes my breath away. *Lightning cracks* "Soft Hearts electric souls..."

Gaster: *Lands on feet, puts hands over where heart should be* "Heart to heart," *Uses two fingers below each eye to point to eyes* and eyes to eyes. Is this Taboo? *Vanishes*

Gaster: *Whispers behind you* "Baby, we built this house... On memories... *Appears in front again* "Take my picture now" *Kodak camera flashes. Picture appears in his hand*  
"Shake it 'til you see it."

Gaster: *Up close to your face.* "And when your fantasies, become your legacy..." *Taps your chest once. Backs out* "Promise me a place... In your house of memories!

*Dolls appear again* Dolls: "Wooooaahhhhoooowaaaahooo..."

Gaster: *Looks up at cieling and puts finger to chin thoughtfully* "I think of you from time to time, more than I thought I would." *Turns away* "You were just too kind, and I was too young to know..." *Looks up at the cieling and turns back with his eyes closed* "Thats all that, really matters... I was a foooooooolllll!

Gaster: *Vanishes. Whispers behind you in your ear.* "Baby, we built this house, on memories. Take my picture now...*Camera flashes* "Shake it 'til ya see it..."

Gaster: *Appears up close in your face again. Taps your chest twice* "And when your fantasies, become your legacy, promise me a place, in your house of memories!"

Dolls: "Ohhhhhwoooaaahoooowooooaaahoooo..."

*Music slows down, Piano starts playing...*

Gaster: *yes flare up* "Those thoughts are... past lovers, they'll always want me! I wish I could believe you'd never ROB ME! Then will you remember me, in the same way?  
*Looks down. Lights fade* "Because i'll remember you..."

Gaster: *Looks up.* "Baby, we built this house on memories... Take my picture now... Shake it 'til you see it... And when your fantasies... Become your legacy... *Turns to dust and blows away* *Whispers in your ear* "Promise me a place...

Gaster: *Appears* "Baby we built this house, on memories... Take my picture now, shake it 'til ya see it, and when your fantasies become your legacy, proise me a place in your house of memories!"

Dolls: "Ohhhhhwoooaaaahhhooooowooooooaaaaaooooowwwaaaooooo..."

Gaster: "In your house of memories..."

Dolls: "Ohhhhhwoooaaaahhhooooowooooooaaaaaooooowwwaaaooooo..."

Gaster: "Promise me a place..."

*Lights falls, goes pitch black. Lights comes back on. Back in studio.*

StoryBook: "An incredible perforance by Gaster! As a reminder, that was "House of Memories" by "Panic!At the Disco"on their latest "Death of a Bachelor" album!

Gaster: *Sits down in chair. Smiles.* "That was rather fun. I haven't performed like that since my youth. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!"

StoryBook: "Well thats about all the time we have left for this episode, we're still taking questions! Catch you later on the next episode of "Ask Gaster!" Goodbye!"


	6. Episode 5

( **Off the record, I'm having some laptop issues right now that I hope I can get fixed soon. Plus, I've got tests coming up so I'll do my best to put time in but no promises.** **Thanks guys, sorry.)**

StoryBook: "Alright, today is a very special episode of "Ask Gaster" as we'll be having a viewer come onto the show! But first, lets get to a few questions from our viewers!"

Gaster: "Alright then."

StoryBook: Imdaraptor Asks:"Do you know of out!codes such as Core Frisk,Gaster Sans,Ink Sans,etc.? Also are you omnipresent like Corey or do you have a limited field of vision across the multiverse? P.S. Love this Q&A."

Gaster: "Hmm... I believe I've heard of them... And with the second one, I have a limited field of vision by my own choice. If I chose to be omnipresent, I would no longer be... Myself. Dr. W.d. Gaster would cease to exist and an inter-dimensional deity would take my place. To be honest, I don't want that. Glad to know you like the show. Next."

StoryBook: Heres one from a guest member:"So Gaster if you've been to our world a few times,then are you familiar with this phrase (and no this isn't a May 5 shitpost nope not at all)? "The Force surrounds us. It penetrates. It binds the galaxy together."

Gaster: "Yes, I am familiar with that phrase. Star wars was a good movie series,(I even like the prequels...). But there is a force. Not like what George Lucas described,  
but similar. I barely understand it myself. But that's for another time."

StoryBook: "ajlpskinz Asks: "Hey Gaster have you heard the song Dr Gaster by Shadrow and the remixed version by groundbreaking? It's really cool!"

Gaster: "As a matter of fact, I have. Its a nice little piece but I feel it lacked in my actual life as I did not "Split the world in two", but overall, it was good. I enjoyed it.  
I love to see what my few fans can come up with."

StoryBook: "Thats it for all of the viewers questions, now its time for our guest audience member! So, to repeat myself, this will be a very special episode of "Ask Gaster" because we have a guest! He has come all the way here from his universe/ plane! They will be doing the asking they questions this episode and can have their very own conversation with the man himself, and, uh, heh, I'm here too. *Adjusts tie*

Gaster: "Looking forward to meeting them. I love meeting new people, especially fans. Its very lonely out here. Bring them in already!"

StoryBook: "Okie Dokey. I AM A ERROR!" *Cues for you to come onto stage. Theres an empty chair next to Gaster*

I AM A ERROR:*walks on stage and shakes hands with StoryBook and Gaster* "Thanks for having me on here! I love traveling to AUs and meeting the Characters in them. Especially Gasters and authors of the AU's."*sits down*

Gaster: "Hah! Its always nice to meet someone who cares! Oh, I apologize. I do get excited meeting new people having been alone for so long.

StoryBook: "Yes, welcome to Ask Gaster, Error. Do you mind if I call you Error? It might save a little time."

I AM A ERROR: 'I don't mind being called Error. And Gaster it's fine. I completely understand your excitement I mean you have been here in the void for who know how long. But anyway I think it's about time we answer some questions! So Gaster why do you disappear when the human tries to talk to you in room 269?"

Gaster: "Hah! An excellent question, Despite its simple explanation. That room was an accident. It was a room in my house once upon a time. The universe made a mistake. I don't talk to the human because its more fun for me if they're baffled by this mystery and its no fun if they know the truth of things. But a few times I do talk to the human, but like when I reset the timeline, erase the encounter from their memory so they don't go mad or have too much of an edge."

I AM A ERROR: "You are certainly right about how it's more fun if they don't know. Seeing them theorise hundreds of theories and not even getting close to the right one. It's so interesting to watch especially if it's about you. But on to the next question. If another monster fell into the void and only one of you could get out would you get the other monster out and SAVE them from the void? Or escape and get out of this place?"

Gaster: "Wow... That hit hard... You want my honest opinion? *Takes deep breath* "I'd save them. This place is hell in its own right. You and StoryBook are the only people I've seen in a long, long, long time... No one deserves this. No one. I'd save them. Send them back. I don't want this, but I'd never wish it for someone else... Plus, what's there isn't my timeline. I'd have to reset it right after I was erased. There's nothing in that world for me anymore. But if I could go back... I would... *Wipes tear. Inhales sharply* But that's enough of me feeling sorry for myself, AGAIN. What else do you want to know?"

I AM A ERROR: "Hey I know how you feel it's ok. I also been ripped from my word and forgotten by everyone. Sorry about how dark this is but. This question is for both of you. If you were taken out of the void and put into the world after the "human killed Sans." What would you do?"

Gaster: "I know a way to reverse the timeline but I'm sure you mean what would I do if I was powerless to stop my nephews death... *Sighs* I never wanted to kill again after what I saw in the great war... But that human has become a worse monster than any of us, even me. I would put it down. End its suffering... and the under-realms... But then I would be alone again... I-I would find a way to reset the timeline. Stop it from happening..."

StoryBook: *Swallows hard* "Was that question intended for me as well or is there another in store?"

I AM A ERROR: "Heh, same here and ya it was meant for you to StoryBook and their will be annother question for you but anyway. Bringing this to a less depressing tone. Gaster this is an optional question but did you have a lover and if so who?"

StoryBook: "Alright."

Gaster: "Ah... I believe I mentioned this before. Before all of this, It was Ms. Alphys. About a century after the great war, I was still the royal scientist and I would go out to the towns and other cities to encourage the children down an academic path and try to solve problems out there in the provinces. After one of my journeys, I returned to my study lab and found letters, addressed to me. It was a girl named Alphys. She wasn't very popular in her town and was a bit anti-social. She always was fascinated by science and history and had many marvelous ideas but she need that extra push to follow her dreams and my speeches and problem solving encouraged her to do this. I wrote a letter back, thanking her for the previous one and that I was happy that she was fulfilling her dreams and that I wished her the best. I received one letter a week after that. I couldn't write back always as I was putting the finishing touches on the "Gaster Blasters". But I was chosen by the Undder-realm science committee to judge scientific entrees at the LearnCon event. I went and saw the yellow girl up there on the stage talking about her thesis on soul energy and its properties and the limitless uses of determination. I found her ideas revolutionary. Unfortunately, I'm more open minded than most. She was called out as a fraud and no one had actually seen this "Determination" spoke so highly of, so they called her out. She dropped her note cards and became very nervous. This just excited the inciters more. She turned her back to the crowd and appeared to be fighting off tears. I went up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone and said: "I think its time for you all to move on. As a principle, we at learn-con are supposed to at least consider thesis's. This is not what i'm seeing. Move on.". They recognized who I was and this dispersed them."

Gaster: "I asked her if she was ok ad she told me that she would be ok, she just needed to get a hold of herself and she thanked me for my intervention. I told her that I thought she did excellent and her theories were revolutionary. She smiled and thanked me. Then she realized who I was and sat back, jaw agape. "You're Gaster!"  
She said. "The royal scientist!". "The one and only." I replied. She was excited to meet me in person and told me it was her sending all the letters. She asked if I'd like to see any of her other ideas. I told her yes and she showed me blueprints for a sentient machine that could do almost anything she named "Megaton". It looked to me like a stroke of pure genius. I asked her if she would like to discuss this megaton and other ideas over a meal. Her eyes lit up and she said yes. We kind of hit it off from there. She told me in great detail her ideas on soul energy and of megatons capabilities and her ideas for a more monster-like body with a torso, arms, legs, head, the like. Then she talked about her youth and how she always looked up to me, especially after my speech in her town. I saw that she had great potential and asked if she'd like to become my assistant. She was shocked by my proposal and agreed excitedly. Soon after Learn-con, she came to work with me. We shared ideas and we helped each other work on projects. It was she who proposed the concept of another universe, close to our own that knew of us but we were oblivious to. It was a theoretical question but it made me think. I'd already made the CORE at the end of the great war as a place for experiments and a limitless source of energy for the under-realm. So I created a machine that absorbed determination and the natural energy from the core towards the goal of opening a rift. In the time from point A to point B, We had grown close. The best of friends to close companions then we started going on dates and we fell in love. I'd bought a ring a week prior to the accident while she was on vacation so I could surprise her when she returned... Then the accident happened... And here I am. At least she found love without me. I'm just glad that she's happy. Anything else, Error?"

I AM A ERROR: "*checks watch* Well I have time for 4 more questions so one more for Gaster than the rest for StoryBook. So Gaster Sans has a machine in his garage that is broken. So do you know this machine?"

Gaster: "Hmmm... Ah, yes. The 'Unfixable' one. I've looked at it. Its one of two things. Its either an attempt to create Hotdogs and ketchup out of basic materials everywhere or a machine that 'Finds' things you've lost. Even things you never knew were lost... A blueprint of mine... I suppose the universe missed it. But its broken. I know why. I wasn't there so soul energy theory wasn't discovered. You need to connect your sol with it. then it sees what you've truly lost and brings it to you by reaching out through space and using your soul energy to return it to the machine and you. It was revolutionary... But only a concept in my time... I'm proud of Sans and Papyrus for working on it but I'm not surprised in their inability to make it work."

StoryBook: "Now, you said you have some left for me?"

I AM A ERROR: "Yes the questions for you! StoryBook! So how would you react if you where to meet the Undertale characters?"

StoryBook: "Well, I'd be delighted. Maybe frightened at first but delighted. I can experience this wonderful world and meet the wonderful people in it. I don't really know another way to put it."

I AM A ERROR: "Ok. Next question. Can the askers bring Gaster out of the void if they so chose?"

Gaster: *Raises eyebrow*

StoryBook: "I'll be honest with you. Its if HE wants to come out, and he'll appear as some terrifying apparition anyway because that's how he can appear with our universes laws. But, in theory, yes. But only with his consent."

I AM A ERROR: "Ok. So on to my final question. Do you know where the music comes from?"

StoryBook: "Music? I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific than that I'm afraid."

Gaster: "I do play a violin from time to time and it's heard in the other realms occasionally. Of course the energy waves get changed as they change fro my laws to the universes laws... They end up as alien music seemingly coming from nowhere. But I always get an audience."

I AM ERROR: "I meant the battle themes like Bonetrousle, Song that play when you fight Sans, and of course Megalovania."

StoryBook: "Well, I can only answer one of those. Megalovania I believe was composed by megaton, itself. Gaster probably knows the rest..."

Gaster: "Hm. Well, in all my time out here I've discovered a being that likes to watch the events of worlds play out like a game. When something happens that it doesn't like, it removes it... I was one such factor... But this is all a game to it. It takes one form across the multiverse. It is simply referred to as "The Annoying Dog". Sometimes I play music, but these fight scenes aren't usually me because I can't stand to see my nephews murdered... But the music... I'm fairly sure its that being. That... Presence... I wish I knew more. I apologize. That's one thing that my knowledge is lacking.

I AM A ERROR: "Welp. I've gotta go so thanks for having me on here! It was cool getting to ask these questions in person! And sorry about being unclear on that last questions. Hope you all get some great questions in the future! Bye!"*teleports*

StoryBook: Alright, this concludes another episode of "Ask Gaster" and if you watch this episode error, feel free to come back, we'd be delighted to have you!  
The same goes for any other person who wishes to guest star! And keep those questions coming in! Gaster will answer every one! Goodbye everyone! See you next time!"

Gaster: "Byyyyyyeee."


	7. Season 2 Prologue Episode

_**StoryBook: "Well, season one ended and I think after a period, we're ready for season 2! Get ready to Ask Gaster your most burning questions about life, Him, and the Undertale Universes! Ask Ask Ask!"**_

 _ **Gaster: "It's wonderful to be back and maybe all you fans are ready for round two?"**_


	8. Season 2 episode 1

StoryBook:*Sitting at desk on set with window looking into the void* "Welcome back to Ask Gaster! The beginning of Season 2! Our comeback has been received extremely well and we truly appreciate it. I forgot to mention you can also ask me questions as well, if you so wish. Heh, well it's time for the star of our show! Weeeeelllllcoooommmmme, W. D. Gaster!

*Clapping from audience and cheering and whistling.*

Gaster:*Walks onto stage and waves. Stops at chair and bows deeply like a thespian. Sits in chair and crosses his right leg over hsi left* "It is wonderful to be back, StoryBook. I loom forward to all the wonderful questions our viewers have for me. How about the first?"

StoryBook: "As you say. A guest viewer asks:"[I'm probs gonna regret this but I'll ask it anyway since I'm curious] Gaster,  
since you've seen a plethora of AUs,have you seen ones like Handplates or Darker Yet Darker/Second Son of Gaster?"

Gaster: "Wonderful things the universes create on their own with a bit of divine intervention. I know of their existence but I saw horror and put a pin in it."

StoryBook: "Alrighty, Jacksonthefish sent in: "ummm... episode 4?". Well, I can answer that one and can say we had a lot of fun doing that and I feel we introduced the audience to some good music."

Gaster: "I second that. Next."

StoryBook: "Seanemikael asks: "What happens if someone ships you with Grillby :3"

Gaster: *Cracks a smile* "To me? Absolutely nothing. Is markiplier concerned that fans relationshiped him with Jacksepticeye?  
Not particularly and he actually finds it comical. If someone Relationshiped Kanye West and Taylor Swift, would this adversely affect either of them? Not particularly. Grilby is a nice guy and the fans have the right to let their minds wander to and fro.  
Although I did pop in on the "Gendertale" where every person from the original world is of the opposite sex. There was a conspiracy of a female me. That was odd to find. But I did end up hanging around grillby's place for a bit of a taste of home.

Gaster: "She was rather hot. She could burn you at the touch. After a bit of pursuit I found her developing a "Burning"  
passion. There was no way to "quench the flames' of her love for me. *Bursts out laughing* Oh, god. *Laughs* "I now see where Sans gets it!"

StoryBook: "Onto the next! Nightshade316 asks: "I'm hyped! Question: Gaster have you by chance met my OC Walter while floating around in the Void? If so then can you guys bring him in for a few asks?"

Gaster: "Isn't that more your domain? But i did see some joker floating unconscious about in a red scarf. That might have been him."

StoryBook: "Well, Nightshade, i'll get in contact with you and we can arrange a starring for a future episode."

StoryBook: " Oh, this ones another symbol. Gaster, you really should tell those guys in the Outer Reakms that you don't want any."

Gaster: *Sighs* "I did. But those little constructs are like telemarketers! They won't leave you alone despite how many times you tell them no. At least they got creative this time and sent it to the show. Well, played construct of Hastur or Azathoth.  
Well played. Lets let the fans hear it."

StoryBook: "As you say." *Taps symbol on paper.*

Resonant voice:*Theres a blinding flash.* "Winding. Let's talk deal. Name's Tad ''strange'  
' Cipher, brother of that asshole who took over Gravity Falls for a while.  
I can get you back to the real world and also convince Little Ms. Do Over to not reset their next ending. But in return, you need to keep the kid on the straight and 'll be funny for me and my buddy, Arceus to watch the final run with such an interesting factor. Also, your appearance will be RIGHT when Frisk exits the ruins. Do we have a deal, Crack Coconut?"

Gaster: *Raises hands in mock fear* "Oh god, they're learning! I'm being very sarcastic. I know how you creatures work.  
So many catch 22's I think you forget where your heads are. Let me think your proposition over."

Gaster: *Starts laughing resonantly and demonically with black tar dripping from a sharp, crooked maw. One eye buring orange brightly in its socket and the other blue, burning just as bright.*

StoryBook: "Gaster, you might be frightening the audience. You can stop."

Gaster: *Calms down.* "Ok, how about no. I looked into that stuff myself. That stuff doesn't work and your kind take more than you give.  
Your brother needed my permission to use the void for the ins and outs of inter-realm travel. He said he'd let me start to rewrite the decision that erased me. Me, being unlearned in such matters as this, agreed. But I explained my determination predicament before.  
He screwed me over. Little beknownst to him, I can follow the holes he makes. I can see what he intends because his presence leaves prints on the void. I can know everything he knows if it comes to him in my domain. So I... Left little hidden messages and I buffed up those kids when they needed it to weaken him. I even left some of those artifacts. But this is all I say."

StoryBook: "And PurpleLines, We allowed this because of the nature of the characters and their worlds, leaving space for this if we allow creative freedoms. Which we did. But we appreciate your concern for the well being of our show."

StoryBook: "Shark Lord asks: "Gaster what is your view of the Gasters that treated Papyrus and Sans like spit? Also do you know how your nephew Papyrus could fly?"

Gaster: *Darker* "Let me tell you. That thing isn't me. It looks like me, wears my face, it even believes its me, but its not.  
In rare cases of my erasure, it broke and left something like me that expresses a certain polarity of my personality. I've killed quite a few." *Lighter again* "I always knew he had it in him. Souls can do miraculous things and he always had a bit of an inventive spirit. *Smiles*  
"His mother blamed me."

StoryBook: "BossMax asks: "Can gaster collect items from the multiverse? PLEASE TELL ME HE HAS A POKEBALL FROM POKETALE! ... sorry. wonder why alphys dosen't know what pokemon is."

Gaster: *Takes out pokeball* "Is that what this is? I thought it was a portable slavery orb that changes the mental state of its prisoner so it develops rapid Stockholm syndrome. Good to know. And Alphys has never heard of pokemon because it exists in 2 realms. Yours, and Poketale. Well I guess there's the actual pokemon world... but you assuredly don't want to hear about that."

StoryBook: "Well, I have a really big pokemon theory that explains many of the things in pokemon that make little sense.  
Just tell me in your review you want to hear it and I'll enlighten you. A guest viewer asks: "Do you see any au in where you at and what is your favorite one and did your sister ever chew u out for giving sans a gaster blaster?"

Gaster: "Well, the aforementioned realms with fractured versions of me. I like all just a bit but I'd still love to go home to the original. And since I gave it to him after I was erased, she never knew me to be angry. And she was dead...  
At a point in her life, she developed a thing called dust rot. Its one of the few diseases that skeletons can catch. It causes you bones to weaken and crack. Then slowly and painfully wither and splinter apart. When I existed, I cured her and she lived. But I wasn't there this time around... and Sans and Papyrus had to watch their mother slowly and painfully die.  
I appeared and... I used my determination to atleast make her last few minutes good and painless... I gave her, her memories of me,  
and we hugged and cried... I apologized and she smiled. She told me to make sure that Sans and Papyrus make it through the parting.  
*Cracking voice* Excuse me for a moment..." *Chokes back and quietly whimpers while he wipes a few tears*

StoryBook: "When he existed, him and his sister only had eachother. For obvious reasons, this memory hurts him very dearly.  
Are you going to be alright?"

Gaster: *Regaining* "Yeah... Yeah... I'm ok. Sorry. Next question please."

StoryBook: "Ok. A guest viewer asks: "Okay then what is the cutest undertake au. Also do these guys points to disbelief papyrus and just a head papyrus. Count as an au or an alternate timeline .Just put a picture of them if I can't bring them here."

Gaster: "A-are they serious?"

StoryBook: "Afraid so. Juts answer the first since the rest make little sense."

Gaster: "I have little of an answer for that. Each has its own ups and downs."

StoryBook: "Well, thank you for tuning in for episode one of season 2! We truly appreciate all the support and remember to follow and favorite, If you have any questions, just review or PM me!  
Bye!"

Gaster: "Goodbye! See you next episode."


	9. Season 2 episode 2

*Lights dimmed. Set empty. StoryBook walks onto stage and sits down at dest. Straightens letters. Clears throat and looks at camera*

Storybook: Hello our avid and ravenous watchers, I know its been far too long since a proper episode but I've had my own dimensional issues to attend to and due to a report to upper management(Just check the reviews sent in. They're top of the list.), We've had our funding temporarily removed. But with some out of dimension deals and reconvincing providers, We're back on interdimensional background radiation wavelengths and should stay that way for quite a while. We have every intention of keeping on for a while now. Well, I assume you want to see our star again and hear the question's answers. Ok. Welcome, Gaster."

*Gaster quietly walks on stage and brushes dust off his chair with his hand. The lights are dimmed and it's silent. He sits down.*

Gaster:"Azathoth, its good to be back. I'm happy we're starting this again. I was devastated when we went down."

StoryBook: "You and me both. You may notice the quietness of this episode. We don't really have those viewers back yet. We hope to regain them soon. So here's our first question: "MachUPB asked last episode:Yay, episode 1 of the new season!  
Hey, Gaster. Not sure if this has already been asked, but what's your favourite field of science?  
Also, I came across this thingamajig. (This one can be for both of you if you want.) Basically, what's a word that describes you that also begins with the first letter of your name? For example: A smart guy called Brian could be Brainy Brian. A reckless girl called Cathy could be Crazy Cathy.  
I could be... hang on. I can't think of any adjectives that begin with 'M'. *pulls out thesaurus* Um... *frantically flicks through pages* (well, this is the best I can find) Mysterious MachUPB. Yeah... I didn't plan ahead with that one, did I? Anyway, I look forward to episode 2. :)"

Gaster: 'Oh, I'm just tingling with anticipation, I love this viewer. My favorite would be my previous studies. Theoretical to Practical physics/chemical based energy and and dimensional theory. But, all things considered, its hardly theory at this point. *Chuckles* And as for the second question, I could probably go with "Gallant Gaster" as with my relative selflessness with others in my previous life and now. What about you StoryBook?"

StoryBook: "Hm. Maybe Super StoryBook. Because I can manage all this stuff and I'm practically god her- Sorry, slip of the tongue. And as for you gaster, How about Gaseous Gaster considering half your time off stsge you're bloated and full of yourself."

Gaster: "Oh? *Places hand on chest in mock pain* "I'm hurt. Maybe it should be Stinging StoryBook. We should move on, I don't think I could take any more insults like that."

StoryBook: "I'm just yanking your chain. A guest asked:"Well gaster I want to know how you ended up in the void area"

Gaster: "I believe I've answered that in one way or another. I really have little idea. After I fell into the core, I felt like i was being stripped down to my conscious soul and then being squeezed and perverted in painful manners then I shattered into nothing. *puts head in hands* and I woke up here." *returns to normal position.

Storybook: "eeeeee... Thanatos's Scribe asks: "You know, despite you having encountered only 'fractured' selves, that doesn't mean that you're the only one out there. After all, I think the AFAC!Gaster and the Man Who Speaks In Hands would be the two who would argue the most for that. Also, considering that you've said that these come from the 'Outer Realms', where exactly does this place you in the multiverse? Would you be closer to the Forbidden Realms or the Spiral, per se?"

Gaster: "Thats a bit harder to explain to euclidean minds. The void is nothing. No physics, gravity, matter, anti-matter, strings, cosmic foam, nothing. There are fractured pieces of me scattered in many realms of the multi-verse, but few in comparison to the actual number of multi-verses, which is infinite. The outer realms... Thats a place where logic, reason, energy, matter, consciousness... They all go there to die. It is home to beings of such immense power, existence is trivial to them. There is only one who doesn't dwell in that place. It is far beyond me and indifferent to my presence. If you want to travel through this place to go anywhere, it comes at its consent. Its not evil... Its more neutral and sees existence as a trivial concept. Its neutrality easily makes it the best of its bretheren. Alright, despite the void being the place of nothing, there are... *looks out window cautiously. turns back* singularity like things that go... there. Its not a universe, yet it exists as a place beyond reality itself. Universes come from something in there... It spews out seeds of... everything and it expands into a universe to be exploited by its ilk.  
As to the second part, because there is literally nothing determining distance here, everything is relatively close. But if you want me to conjure up some semblence of distance, i'm usually closer to the forbidden realms than the spiral."

Storybook: *swallows hard* "It's good you didn't say its name, we don't need that kind of attention right now."

Gaster: *look of fear* "I couldn't agree more."

Storybook: *deep sigh* "Ok. A guest asked: There's a video on youtube where Sans And Papyrus fight. In that video it looks like Sans can use Dio's ZA WARUDO.  
This is my question. Can Sans use ZA WARUDO or some other type of time related special skill? Also, Gaster can create whatever he wants in the void right? Then couln't he re-create the original under realm in the void? Mayo or ketchup?"

Gaster: "Well, I personally know dio. Few creatures in the multi-verse surpass his capacity for evil. He doesn't even have a reason to be evil. He's evil because its sport.  
As I know my nephew, he can be extremely fast at maximum soul output but he can hardly stop time. But he does use the speed to maximum efficiency, if severely draining him.  
*Raises index finger* "As for your second question, I believe I answered that one a while ago. I recreated the under-realm trying to put myslef back at home but as the definite god of it, i'd have to exist, or lack thereof, knowing it wasn't the real thing. That was almost worse than the nothing. *Lowers finger* As for your last question,  
its completely circumstantial. I prefer both on my burgers, mayo on my cold-cut sandwiches, and ketchup on my hot-dogs.

StoryBook: "It would seem that we're in agreement there. Monsieur A asks: "Miss her? Name's Monsieur A, Portal Master of Skylands and enemy of Kaos. If I can bring back two Asreil's, I can bring back a skeleton. Tell me where at least some of the dust and I can revive her. It'll take a lot of magic on my part, half of what I have actually, but I can do it and use a rift to get out of The Underground before i'm seen. We got a deal? *my hand catches on fire* No, not a Dream Demon deal! I'm a pure bred Skyverse human. The deal is just words and me reversing death and curing a disease, nothing more, nothing less, i'm explaining it because you just offended a Dream Demon. Since my left hand is one fire, shake my right one. *I extend my right hand*

Gaster: *cringes* I-is he serious? As I am sad at my sisters demise, I have still made peace with it. There's probably a universe where she never became sick. For reasons I will not state to you, I will leave well enough alone. I've been thinking about all this for longer than ypour species has existed. I've decided that the dead deserve their rest, and I deserve this."

Storybook: "Gaster... *triangular symbol becomes hologram* He's back..."

Tad Cipher hologram:*Tad makes a horrified expression *Who do you take me for? I'm not some lunatic that's here to wrech havoc, Cracked Coconut! I am not my brother, I almost never make deals and when I do? You instantly think i'm bad because i'm a dream demon. Sure, Bill's an asshole but he's not me. THE ENTIRE FAMILY DISOWNED THAT TRIANGULAR ASSHOLE FOR GODSAKES! I give you a chance to return to your nephews and get the permanent happy ending and instead of just refusing calmly, YOU SPIT UPON MY OFFER, HAVE THE NERVE TO COMPARE ME TO BILL AND PISS ME OFF! *Tad turns from blue to orange*

Gaster: *puts fingers on temples* "I am no longer capable of permanent residence in reality, and no dream demon, regardless of how powerful it thinks it is can fix that.  
But I appreciate the thought. I will no longer compare all dream demons equally, despite you all being drawn into creation in the outer-realms."

StoryBook: "Ok, tad. If you'd like a guest star on our show, I can invite you, you just need to contact me off air. Next. Shark Lord asks: Gaster have two questions for you if you don't mind; first where you inspired by steampunk for the CORE? Second, were you ever been confused for a child stealing demon, saying monster would insult all the monsters, named Slenderman? Storybook show him a picture if he's confused on what Slenderman looks like."

Gaster: "I'm well aware of that anomaly, and I am not that faceless abomination. Things like him happen when the blood of the beings in the outer realms come in contact with matter. And, I was not, in fact, inspired by steampunk for the core. It was more a mix of limited nuclear fusion knowledge, geothermal processes, and soul functioning."

Storybook: "And thats our show, thanks everyone for watchng and follow for future episodes of "Ask Gaster". We really appreciate all the support and if you'd like your question featured in a future episode, just mail it in through the reviews for the show. Goodbye everyone, see you next time!"

Gaster: "Goodbye!"


End file.
